zimfandomcom-20200222-history
GIR
General In the attempt to get rid of ZIM, the Tallest build a SIR Unit out of spare parts. For the brain, it is loaded with pointless garbage; bubble gum, monies and a paper clip. To The Tallests' surprise, the SIR Unit worked! The SIR, claiming to be a GIR unit (which most think to mean "Garbage Idiot Robot," though the creators have said that it doesn't stand for anything), is unique. Due to its lack of a proper brain, when it is given orders, it often doesn't do the right thing nor does it follow commands. Often times, GIR will do very unintellegent things that came close to revealing ZIM for what he truly is, an Irken alien. For instance, in the episode ZIM Eats Waffles, GIR accepts to put Dib's spy cameras in ZIM's house. His best friend is a pig who occasionally "visits" with GIR at Zim's house. GIR also refers to a friend named DIRT (which may be the same pig's real name), in TAK: The Hideous New Girl, when ZIM calls the Tallest. "But... you're not dirt..." however on TV a Woman can be heard saying DIRT DIRT so its likely GIR was watching a Soap Opera Disguise ZIM supplies GIR with a dog costume, including visible zipper and stubby arms. He also has a little brother disguise, not very often used. (Seen in The Most Horrible X-mas Ever.) Near the end of TAK: The Hideous New Girl, Gir has a cat disguise, rather than his normal dog suit. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v233/webgirl_js/gir_tshirt.jpg Bloody Gir Bloody GIR is a picture of GIR covered in blood (hence the name) that the producers snuck in, because Jhonen wanted a GIR covered in blood in an episode, but Nickelodeon prohibited this action. Since the image was already drawn, Jhonen decided to sneak in frames of bloody GIR in about every episode after the refusal. You need a DVR recorder, Like a TIVO, or a player of some sort that can play frame-by-frame to see it, otherwise it will be a flash. You can buy a TV Tuner and use a PC recording program also, and when a bloody GIR frame passes, you can pause and look around for it. In the episode "Bad Bad Rubber Piggy" you can see him as ZIM throws the last Piggie. Bloody GIR is a single frame drawing hidden in episodes. So far, the ones we found are... 1- In Mortos Der Soulstealer... You see it in the opening theme when the pipes shoot out of ZIM's house.(THIS IS THE EASIEST ONE TO FIND!) 2- In Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy... It's when the portal goes white at the end. 3- In Plague of Babies... It comes up multiple times in the corner when ZIM and GIR are screaming in the beginning. 4- In TAK: The Hideous New Girl... It's just before Tak's ship hits the ground at the end, before the screen becomes totally white. It's only in a single frame and is arguably the hardest Bloody Gir to see. 5- In Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars... When the Tallest see The Resisty's ship, Purple says, "That's a Vort ship." Play that frame-by-frame and Bloody Gir will appear near his head in a single frame. (NOTE: This one has been claimed to be seen, but has not been actually proven.) 6-The Most Horrible X-mas Ever... When dib is fighting the mutated santa, when all dib sees is dust, after santa lunges out from the cloud of dust, using frame by frame, bloody girs head is VERY faint, but you can see it in santa's mouth. (Like number 5, this is still just a rumor and has yet to be proved) That's what the ZIM fans found so far... keep looking!! Likes Sleeping, dancing, watching TV (mostly The Scary Monkey Show) and eating. He cooks on occasion making mashed potatoes, muffins, waffles, biscuits, and birthday cakes. Other likes include human pop culture, including movies, dancing, etc., and Gaz, as seen in some episodes throughout the series. He also like tacos. Dislikes ZIM, (while GIR's in duty mode) as seen in GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff. Voice Gir is voiced by Rosearik Rikki Simons. In the pilot episode, his voice is in HI-FI motion. Quotes GIR: I saw a squirrel. It was doing like this! (proceeds to act like a squirrel) Gir: I got chcocalate bubble gum! GIR: Guess who made WAAAAAAAFFFFFFLES? Gir: Tell me a story about giant pigs! GIR: Aww... my bees. GIR: {sniff}...I miss my cupcake. Miss you. GIR: Let's go to my room, pig! GIR: I'm dancin' like a monkey! GIR: Wait... if you destroyed Dib in the past, then he wont ever be your enemy, then you wont have to send a robot back to destroy him and then he will be your enemy, so then you will have to send a robot back. (GIR's head explodes.) GIR: Why? Why, my piggy? I loveded you, piggy! I loveded youuuuuu! GIR: It's got chicken legs! Yesss… GIR: Cows are my friends. GIR: Hi, floor! Make me a sammich! GIR: Your head smells like a puppy! GIR: Only if you dance with me! GIR: I got monkeys in me! (Rosearik Rikki Simmons was paid to say this!) GIR: {jumping out of a turkey}: It's me! I was the turkey all along! ME! GIR: These got peanuts and soap in 'em! GIR: I wants me a pair-a floss, I wants me two balls of glue TO BE MY FRIENDS. And I wants to go dancin' NAKED. And I wants... ...and a chair made-a cheese, and a table made-a cheese, and uuuhhh ZIM: Gir! Protect the base. GIR: Yes sir! (Doorbell rings) GIR: Ooh, leprechauns! (Gir does several fighting poses. He stops, and zips up his dog costume.) GIR:(watching the scary monkey show) I love this show. GIR: Can I be a mongoose dog? Gir: I'm gonna sing the doom song now! Doom-doom-doom-doom-doom, Doom-doom-doom Doom-da-doom Doom-da-da-da-doom! Doom! *six months later * Doomdoomdoomdoom-da-da-doo-doom-dooooooooom-de-de-de-doom! ZIM:GIR, will you please stop singing? GIR: Hang on one sec! Doom-da-doom-doom! (Low tone)doomey-doomey-doomey DOOM-de-doom-doom-doom doom-doom-doom THE END! Ooh! What's that? Doomsong! GIR: Duh, to make room for the tuna. GIR: Let's make biscuits, let's make biscuits! For GIR WAVs goo here. GIR WAVs goo here. References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GIR_%28Invader_Zim%29#Zim_and_GIR Complete GIR filmography